i_like_my_life_1_a_baslfandomcom-20200213-history
I like, my life
Soy Yuliana Olmedo Estrada, nací el 4 de septiembre de 2003. Tengo 15 años. Vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos, mi padre se llama Medardo Olmedo Carrillo y mi madre se llama Fausta Estrada Díaz. Estudio la escuela secundaria EN 1 ° A, y por lo general paso 7 horas allí, me gusta porque aparte de aprender cosas nuevas todos los días, la paso con mis amigos porque es mi pasatiempo favorito. Me considero una persona muy inteligente aunque a veces no lo parece. Soy una persona de carácter fuerte, y reacciono agresivamente y grosera, en caso de que lo requiera, me resulta difícil ser paciente y tolerante, ya que me estreso muy rápido. Para mí no hay límites a lo que quiero, lo consigo sin importar el costo. Sé que soy una persona capaz de hacer lo que propongo, tengo varios objetivos. En cuestión, si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo, aconsejarle y hablar con la verdad, ya que soy muy directo. Pero a pesar de todo pueden confiar en mí. Pero en todo, me gusta que las cosas sean reales, es decir, tal como son y sin corrupción. Aparte de todo, soy una persona muy divertida que ama reírse de todo prácticamente hablando. Si algo no me parece, lo digo sin importar lo que pase. GUSTOS Y PREFERENCIAS: me gusta escuchar música amo comer Me gusta hablar de cualquier tema con cualquiera. Mi comida favorita es el chile relleno, el café. mi mejor amiga es daniela marin Mi mejor amigo es Juan Vásquez y Mario Rendón. me gusta bailar Leer, tengo imaginación para escribir. Me encantan los pendientes, me visto en diferentes estilos porque no tengo uno en específico. LO QUE NO ME GUSTA: Gente hipócrita, falsa, chismosa, copiona y presumida. No me gusta el alcohol No me gusta el apio No me gustan las personas aburridas. No me gusta que hablen mal de mi. HABILIDADES: comer danza leer hablar caminar DEFECTOS: enojona gritó desesperado impuntual sucio Cómo me veo en 25 años: Cuando tengo 35 años, me veo como un profesional con un título en derecho, trabajando en diferentes casos. También podría ser con una familia, mi casa, mi coche. Me gustaría ser tatuada. Viviendo felices día tras día a pesar de todo. Y dando gracias a Dios. a la vida y a mis padres por haberme permitido llegar a donde quería ir. ENGLISH I am Yuliana Olmedo Estrada, I was born on September 04, 2003. I am 15 years old. I live with my parents and my brothers, my dad is called Medardo Olmedo Carrillo and my mom is called Fausta Estrada Diaz. I study high school IN 1°A, and I usually spend 7 hours there, I like it because apart from learning new things every day I spend it with my friends because it is my favorite hobby. I consider myself a very intelligent person although sometimes it does not look like it. I am a person of strong character, and I react aggressive and rude, in case I require it regarding that I find it difficult to be patient and tolerant, since I stress very quickly. for me there are no limits what I want I get it no matter what the cost. I know that I am a person able to do what I propose, I have several goals. In question that if someone wants to talk with me I am open to listen to him, advise him and speak with the truth since I am very direct. but in spite of everything they can trust me. But in everything, I like that things are real, that is, truly as they are and without corruption. Apart from all that I am a very fun person who loves to laugh at everything practically speaking. If something does not seem to me I say it no matter what happens. TASTES AND PREFERENCES: I like listening to music I love eat I like to talk about any topic with anyone My favorite food is the chile relleno, coffee. my best friend is Daniela Marin My best friend is Juan Vasquez and Mario Rendon. I like to dance read, I have imagination to write. I love earrings, I dress in different styles because I do not have one in specific WHAT I DO NOT LIKE: hypocritical people, false, gossip, copiona and presumed. I do not like the acohol I do not like celery I do not like boring people. I do not like that they speak ill of me SKILLS: eat dance read talk walk DEFECTS: enojona screamed desperate unpunctual messy How I look in 25 years: When I am 35 years old, I see myself as a professional with a law degree, working in different cases. It could also be with a family, my house, my car. I would like to be tattooed. living happy day after day despite everything. And giving thanks to God. to life and to my parents for having allowed me to get to where I wanted to go.